


i make no apologies, this is me

by rxginamills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: In honor of Pride Month coming to a close and me attending my country's pride festival, Helsinki Pride, on the 30th of June, here is a collection of drabbles telling how these Harry Potter characters came out to their nearest and dearest.Happy Pride!





	1. parvati patil

**Author's Note:**

> I am a proud bisexual young woman and I decided that writing something like this would be fun. Obviously these are all headcanons. All of them are not even mine, for example I see Draco Malfoy as straight, but these are for us LGBTQ+ people and those who see Draco (and the others) as something else than heterosexual! If the headcanon I'm using doesn't match yours, please don't be upset. I hope you enjoy the fanfic nonetheless! xx

_I'm a lesbian._

That's what Parvati's note said as she folded it neatly and left it on the kitchen counter, as she knew that was where her mother would find it the easiest. She took a deep breath and then locked herself into her bedroom to wait until her mother arrived from the grocery store. She was alone in the house; Padma was out with her friends and their father was working. All she could do was wait.

It didn't take long for the door to click and a familiar humming to enter the Patil household. Parvati squeezed her purple blanket closer to her chest. She could hear her mother setting down the groceries and placing them into the correct places with simply a flick of her wand. Suddenly all noise stopped. Parvati felt like her heart would jump into her throat. 

"Parvati?" she heard her mother calling her name and walking up to her door. She knocked. 

"Go away," she mumbled. 

"Don't you want to talk to me?" her mother asked from the other side of the door. Parvati knew that she could easily use the Alohomora spell to enter her room but appreciated that she respected her privacy.

"I'm frightened." Parvati explained and swallowed heavily. 

"Why are you frightened? Please open the door." 

Parvati got up hesitantly and opened the door. Her mother stepped in with the note in her hand.

Mrs. Prisha Patil was a short, plump woman with a thick Indian accent. She spent all her days in the kitchen, cooking for her family of four, because cooking was what she loved most in the world — after her children, of course. Occasionally she liked to relax with a good book. Technically there was nothing about her that could make her frightening, except maybe her past as a skilled dueller, but Parvati was terrified. 

Prisha sat next to Parvati on the bed and gazed at her without saying a word. Parvati felt like she was going to pass out.

"Why do you fret, Parvati?" Prisha asked. Parvati looked down at the note in Prisha's hands. She followed her daughter's eyes.

"Your note, what about it?"

"You know what it says." 

"Yes, I do. Is that what scares you?" 

Parvati sighed, "Yes… and no. What really scares me, is how _you'll_ react."

Prisha was not surprised at the information her daughter presented her with. She had read the newspapers and spoken with her own friends and neighbours. With the current crises of the world it was reasonable for a closeted child to fear their parents' reaction.

"You're a lesbian," Prisha said, "That means you only like girls, right?"

Parvati smiled a little, "Yeah."

Prisha took her hand, "You know, Parvati, when I was young, it wasn't as normal and accepted to be a lesbian as it is now. My parents and grandparents would've frowned upon me, maybe even disowned me if I brought a woman home and claimed that I'd spend my life with her." 

Parvati's heart felt colder by the second. She had no idea where Prisha was going with her story. Just then Prisha put her hand under Parvati's chin and looked into her eyes.

"But I am not my parents or my grandparents. You're my child and I couldn't possibly wish ill will on you for loving who you love."

Parvati teared up immediately, "Mum…" 

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, my baby." 

Parvati threw her arms around Prisha and cried; no, it was more like hysteric sobbing. She felt like she had been holding her breath since she was 13 and she could finally exhale. Prisha rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You're really okay with it?" Parvati asked shakily as she pulled back from Prisha's arms.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm okay with it. I'm happy that you felt that you could tell me. Does Padma know?"

"Yeah, but dad doesn't. I don't think I'm ready yet."

Prisha kissed Parvati's temple, "That's fine. Whenever you're ready, he will be here," then she smirked, "So tell me, is there a special girl in your life?"

Parvati blushed as she recalled heated kisses with Lavender in the Gryffindor dormitory, "Actually, there _is_ someone…" 

Prisha settled comfortably on her daughter's bed and felt her heart expand at the sight of her smiling. She prayed Parvati would smile like that for the rest of her life. 


	2. lavender brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get slightly physical in this chapter (Lavender's mother slaps her twice). If you feel uncomfortable, I'd suggest you simply don't read this chapter. I don't want any of you to feel bad after reading anything of mine :( so be considerate of your own feelings and think about if you want to read this or not. If you have suffered a similar experience and get triggered quite easily, skip this chapter!

Lavender's parents had always been traditionalists and quite religious people. Going to church on Sundays had been a habit of their family for years. That's why Lavender was terrified. Terrified of what they would say, terrified of what would happen to her if or when they were not accepting, terrified of how the rest of her family would see her. She couldn't make it on her own. She desperately needed her mother and father's support, but considering their views on homosexuality, she didn't know how easy the support was gained.

"Mum?" Lavender called as she entered the house, "Dad? Are you here?"

"We're in the living room, pumpkin!" came her father's voice. Lavender followed it. There they sat by the piano, playing biblical songs with big smiles on their faces. Alfred and Beverly Brown looked as regular as any couple, but their possible views separated them from many.

"Hi you," said Lavender as she entered, "Can we talk?" 

Beverly raised a brow, "Sure thing, honeycomb. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I mean, I don't know. Could be."

Alfred backed up from the piano and frowned, "You're scaring me. What's going on?"

Lavender sighed deeply, "I have a confession to make. One that makes me a bit nervous, because I don't know how you two will take it."

"You know you can tell us anything, Lavender." said Beverly. Lavender looked into her eyes and saw sincerity, so she went for it.

"Okay. I'm gay."

There was a long silence before anyone said anything. Lavender watched her parents' faces scrunch up, almost as if their whole beings were twisted up and torn apart. She couldn't quite tell if they were disappointed or angry. Her guess was on both.

"You…you're…gay?" Beverly choked out. Lavender nodded. 

"I love girls."

Alfred chuckled, "Oh honey, you are in a tender age where you don't exactly know what you want and your mind tries to stray your path from God. It's alright — " 

"I am not _straying_ from anything," Lavender snapped harshly, causing Beverly to gasp. 

"But you're not gay!" she exclaimed.

"I'd like to think I'm the one who knows that, mother." 

Lavender had gotten a surge of confidence. She didn't know that her parents' disapproval would launch such energy in her, even when she had been quivering in terror like a leaf just a few minutes prior. All her fear was thrown out the window. She was now fighting for her own rights.

"God created man and woman to love each other and so it shall be!" Alfred almost yelled, getting up from his seat. Lavender and Beverly followed him. It was two against one but Lavender would not give up. She was tired of living her parents' life. It was time to make her own.

"God loves all his children despite of their differences. I am His child too, dad!" Lavender shouted.

"You do not know God's love. If He loved you, he wouldn't have punished you this way." Beverly said darkly. 

Lavender laughed incredulously, "Punish — punished me? God made me the way I am and I love who I am! You can throw me out of your home and out of your arms but you can't take away my soul. I love _women_!" 

Another silence fell between them. Beverly approached her daughter and cupped her face. She smiled at her, her eyes glimmering with tears, and then smacked her across the face. Lavender gasped.

"Mom!" she cried out. Beverly breathed heavily and cornered Lavender again, smacking her for the second time. Blood began dripping from the corner of her mouth. 

"You're beating the gay out of me, huh?" Lavender breathed and then coughed with a rather devilish smirk on her face, "That's never gonna work. You know why? Because I am a _raging fat ass lesbian_ and I love to kiss women and touch women and nothing that you say, or your God says, will make me love men. Nothing!"

Lavender was right at her mother's face as she said the last word. They were panting like angry tigresses. Lavender knew she had hit home in her mother's heart with the words she said but she had never felt better about herself. 

"Slap me again, I dare you," she growled, "I'm pretty good with a wand."

Beverly simply stared at her without saying a word. Lavender backed away.

"I'm leaving."

She ran upstairs into her room, the room that she was about to leave for good, and gathered a bag of only her necessities. Her parents were waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase as she descended it. 

"If you go, you can't come back." Alfred said seriously. Lavender eyed them both for a moment and then spat at their feet, staining the white carpet with the blood.

"Why would I _ever_ wanna come back to a place like this?"

Then she left, and meant her words. Lavender never stepped foot in that house again. 


	3. dominique weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm personally kinda disappointed in this chapter. :( Hope you enjoy it nonetheless x

~~~~"Dominique Weasley, that's the third time this month!" exclaimed Fleur Weasley as she walked after her daughter with a Howler in her hand. The vibrant red envelope screamed trouble and Dominique's parents dreaded to find out what it said.

"Let it go, mum!" Dominique yelled and groaned. She was extremely frustrated and found it unreasonable for her parents to be so angry at her. It had started when she had cut her hair right up to her shoulders and dyed it light pink. 

"I will not let it go! Do you know how it feels knowing that this is the third Howler my daughter has gotten this month?!" Fleur said. She stopped going after Dominique and leaned against the kitchen counter. Bill walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's open it." he said with a calm tone of voice. Dominique didn't know how much longer he'd remain so calm. 

"Alright," Fleur said, gathering her thoughts. She ripped away the seal and the letter dropped from her hands and on the floor only to jump up into the air and form a mouth of some sort. The movement was far too familiar to her and Bill.

" _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I find your daughter's behavior at school absolutely unacceptable! Another student has ended up in the Hospital Wing due to severe bruises! The staff and I have come to a mutual agreement and decided that until Dominique's violent acts against other students come to a full stop, she is suspended. Two months should give her a start. Yours respectfully, Minerva McGonagall_ "

The letter dissolved into thin air. Fleur and Bill were both shocked at the information they had been given.

"You _beat up_ a student?" Bill asked after a moment of silence. The look on his face stung Dominoque's heart; he had never looked as disappointed in her.

"She was asking for it!" she exclaimed. 

"What could she possibly have done for you to send her to the goddamn hospital wing?! That's what I want to know!" said Fleur. Dominique exhaled sharply.

"She called me a pansexual freak." 

Bill and Fleur looked confused. 

" _Are_ you pansexual?" Bill asked. 

Dominique smiled and felt tears appearing in her eyes. She decided that it was time. After all, she had driven herself into the situation.

"Yeah, yeah I am." 

Fleur practically ran to hug her daughter. Dominique was taken aback but hugged her back equally as tight. Bill followed suit and embraced them both before they all settled on the white couch behind them. Dominique was wiping at her eyes.

"She told me that pansexuality wasn't normal and that it didn't exist and it made me feel so bad 'cause I didn't even want people to know yet and — " 

She stopped talking to try and collect herself before she started to cry again. Fleur brushed her fingers through Dominique's hair gently.

"Dominique, my love, she was wrong. Pansexuality is real and beautiful and I'm going to support my daughter in any way I can. However," a stern look appeared on Fleur's face once more, "the things she said don't give you a right to beat her up. Instead of acting violently, you could've tried to educate her on the subject."

Dominique huffed, "I was educating her…with my fists." 

Bill chuckled and shook his head, "Our point is that you mustn't keep up this behavior. They're going to expel you, I mean look what happened! You already got suspended for two months. I know what McGonagall is like when she's angry and that Howler wasn't even the worst of it."

Dominique sighed, "Alright, alright, you have a point. I need to step up and learn from my mistakes." 

Fleur smiled contently, "That's my girl. Now get up, you're grounded. You have plenty of housework to do. No magic."

"No magic? Mum!" whined Dominique but then ran off into the kitchen. Bill kissed Fleur's temple, but she was already lost in her own thoughts. 

"I wonder if I could knit her a scarf with the colors of the pansexual flag on it…"

 


	4. seamus finnigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a coming out video I saw on Youtube that had me laughing and feeling warm at the same time. Enjoy!

Seamus Finnigan didn’t want to make a big deal out of his sexuality. He didn’t want to fuss about the coming out process since heterosexuals never had to go through it. He basically claimed he was not a dramatic person. 

That one was a lie. Everyone knew that. 

Seamus was the one who blew up things at school, the one who had an interest in pyrotechnics and the one who made a scene whenever he could, just because he could. He was loud and unashamed of who he was and the things he did and McGonagall secretly held a soft spot for him. 

Today he was about to use all his qualities for the act he said to be "easy peasy". He would come out to his dad. 

Seamus' dad was a muggle, and quite an ordinary one too. He got up at a reasonable time every morning, made himself coffee and read the newspaper on the couch before leaving for work. He was tall and thin and had a bald spot in his hair right in the middle of his head. He was what many youngsters would've called a basic dad, but Seamus loved him and admired him beyond everything. His dad was his hero. That's why Seamus wanted to tell him the truth about what he was.

"Alright," Seamus said as he sat on the passenger seat of the car Harry was driving. After the war he had went and gotten himself a driver's license, saying that floo powder or apparition weren't really his things. 

”So you’re gonna come out to your dad.” said Harry while keeping his eyes on the road. 

”I’m gonna come out to my dad,” Seamus repeated, ”Let’s do this.” 

He rolled down the window and looked for his dad. He had made sure that he went on a walk or a run so Seamus could say what he wanted to and drive past like nothing had happened. It was probably not the best way to do it but it was the Seamus way to do it. 

”Dean’s gonna be so proud of me,” he mumbled to himself.

”Yeah, mate, think about that. You don’t have to hide your relationship from your dad anymore.” Harry told him. 

Seamus grinned at this and felt a surge of confidence, ”Okay, there he is! I’m gonna do it!” 

Just as Harry drove past Mr. Finnigan, Seamus exclaimed, ”Hey dad! I’m gay!”

”Hi son!” 

Harry kept driving with the biggest smile on his face. Seamus sat there on the passenger seat, absolutely dumbfounded. His mind was focused on two things: he had come out to his dad as a homosexual and his dad had....been chill about it. Had he even heard Seamus?

”Harry, stop the car. Stop!” he exclaimed. Harry pulled over to the side of the road. Seamus got out and ran back after his dad. 

”Dad! Dad, wait up!” he yelled. Mr. Finnigan turned as he heard his son’s voice.

”Seamus,” he breathed heavily. 

”Did you — did you even catch what I said?” Seamus asked. Mr. Finnigan nodded as he caught his breath.

”You said you’re gay.”

Seamus raised a brow, ”Right, and is that not a big deal to you?” 

Mr. Finnigan shook his head and clapped Seamus on the shoulder, ”My son loves guys and I love my son. I’m happy you told me.”

Seamus felt emotional and pulled his dad into a hug, ”That means the world, thanks dad.” 

”Thank _you_ , Seamus, for being honest with me.” 

Seamus pulled back from their hug and wiped his eyes, ”I thought you’d make a scene!”

”Me? Make a scene? That’s your mother’s job. I actually think you get the dramatic flare from her.” 

They both laughed. Then they simply smiled at each other, feeling content and happy. 

”I love you, dad.”

”I love you too, son.” 

 


	5. draco malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most OOC chapter out of all of these. Sorry about that. I just wanted fluff — I don't see any reason for Draco's parents to not accept him x

Draco Malfoy was never nervous.

He was cool and collected; they called him the Prince of Slytherin. Nothing and nobody could phase him. Draco's outside was steel and rock. He walked with confidence, knowing his position at Hogwarts. He was Draco Malfoy, for goodness' sake.

Today, however, he was terrified to the bone.

Questioning what he was had been scary enough and now that he knew it and was certain of it, being public about it frightened him. He knew that it wasn't his obligation to tell anyone, but Draco wasn't the one to hide anything. He decided his parents would be a good place to start and that was, perhaps, the reason why he was so scared. How would they react? What would they say? Would their unconditional love falter? Could it?

It was Christmas Eve when Draco made his move. He was sitting around the large, luxurious table with his parents, the well-known Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, enjoying a Christmas feast. He poked a piece of turkey with his fork and then set down the cutlery. Narcissa looked up from her plate. She could always sense when something was off with her son; it was one of the perks of being a mother.

"Draco? Are you not hungry?" she asked. Draco looked down at the piece of delicious roast turkey and a set of potatoes and pushed the plate a bit further away from him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it; he was too nervous to even take a bite.

"No, not really…" he answered.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa frowned worriedly, "Do you feel sick?"

"No, mum, I feel fine. I just — I'd like to talk to you about something important."

Lucius looked at Draco now, seemingly curious at what he had to say. Draco swallowed. 

"What is it, son? You know you can tell us anything." Lucius said. Draco knew he meant it, so he gathered the courage he had been building up for a while. 

"So, I've had this weird feeling for a while now. Like I was lying to myself about something. I didn't really know what it was until a few months ago. But now I do, and I don't want to keep lying to myself or you. Especially you. I'm gay."

Draco waited for his parents' response nervously. Their silent moment felt like it was hours long. The three Malfoys simply stared each other. Draco felt the temperature in the room rise through the roof. He didn't know if he should sit there or escape.

"Draco…" Narcissa spoke up, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, mother." Draco smiled faintly. Narcissa got up from her chair and rounded the table. Then she hugged Draco. It took him by surprise but then he grasped his mother tightly and lifted her up from the floor. She laughed genuine, happy laughter. The perfect kind of laughter for Christmas time. Even Lucius, a notorious ice-hearted Death Eater, felt warm looking at his family. Everything he did was for them.

Draco placed Narcissa back on the floor and looked at him with happy tears. She cupped his face.

"I will always love everything that you are, Draco. You are my son." 

She kissed his forehead softly. Draco smiled, and oh, how good it felt. He had missed being this happy. Then he looked to Lucius, who hadn't said a word. 

"Your preference… is irrelevant to me. What matters is that you're happy. Are you?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Very happy, father. I feel like I can breathe again."

Lucius looked content, "Good. We love you as you are, son. Don't you forget that."

"I won't."

(And in the clutches of the war, Draco still didn't forget that his parents loved him unconditionally. When his eyes lit up a little at the sight of Blaise walking in to the Slytherin common room and his chest tightened when Harry Potter glared at him in the hallway, his parents loved him. Even if everyone else abandoned him, his parents loved him. He didn't forget. He never would.)


	6. dean thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean has very oblivious and conservative parents. What a wonderful wedding it shall be!

"You've hidden your sexuality from your parents your whole life?" 

Dean stared into Seamus' eyes for the longest time before giving him the confirmative nod. The latter ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"And you want to tell them by inviting them to our  _wedding_?"

Dean nodded again, feeling lost for words. Seamus chuckled.

"Alright. I'm in. I don't have a choice anyway, I'm marrying you." he said and took his fiancè's hand. It bewildered him to think that in in a few months he would marry Dean and get to spend the rest of his life with him. Everything they had been through from being small first-year students at Hogwarts to suddenly fighting for their lives in the battle just reassured Seamus everyday that Dean was the person he wanted to wake up next to every morning. 

"I'm genuinely curious, how come you've never told your folks that you're gay?" Seamus asked. 

"I don't know, I… I guess I was scared. My mom and dad are both churchgoing people, it's their way of life. They've shown some very conservative ways of thinking, dad especially, so it was automatic for me to hide it from them both. But I'm tired of it. I want to show my parents who I am and who I love, and what better way to do it than at our wedding?" 

Dean looked confident in himself. Seamus kissed his hand.

"This is going to be the most savage thing we've ever done, Dean." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Seamus' wedding day arrived at last. Dean was mingling with a few guests with Seamus latched on to his side right before the ceremony began. They were beaming with happiness. Seamus had asked Harry to be his best man while Dean had surprised the whole lot by having Lavender fill the best man's shoes. They had bonded over their experiences and rough times in conservative families. Both of them found home in the most beautiful people; Dean in Seamus and Lavender in her wife, Parvati. That's why Dean asked Lavender for the important task. They were close friends.

Among the last guests to arrive were Dean's parents. He noticed them from the corner of his eye and tightened his grip on Seamus' hand. The latter noticed instantly that his soon-to-be in-laws had entered the building. Dean took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Seamus whispered. 

"Ready." Dean answered. They made their way to his parents.

"Mom, dad! Hi!" Dean exclaimed. His mother's eyes widened and her mouth spread into a happy smile. She embraced Dean warmly. His father hugged him too. It was almost eerie for them to be so warm. Seamus could see in Mrs. Thomas' eyes that she had no idea that she was standing in front of her future son-in-law. Mr. Thomas had the same blank look on his face. Seamus almost wanted to laugh.

"What a beautiful place you have for this wedding, Dean! We are so proud of you," Mrs. Thomas said with a smile and then looked at Seamus, "You must be Mr. Finnigan! I must say, I wasn't expecting you boys to have a double wedding. Oh, I can't wait to see the gowns of the brides!"

Dean chuckled under his breath.

"I suppose double weddings happen when you're just so close, dear." Mr. Thomas commented. Seamus couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Yes, _very_ close." 

Mrs. Thomas frowned, "What — what's so funny? Dean, did we say something odd?"

Dean looked down for a moment before giving his full attention to his mother, "No, mom, you didn't. You're just… very far from the truth."

"The truth?" Mr. Thomas looked confused. Dean glanced at Seamus lovingly.

"This is not a double wedding. I actually can't believe you came all this way with that thought set in your head. Seamus and I are getting married today. When I leave this building tonight I will be Dean Finnigan." 

Seamus clapped his hands together, "An excellent name, I say!"

Dean's parents froze in their places. They looked like their jaws had dropped to touch the floor. They were continuously gaining more attention from the other guests. Mr. Thomas was the first to snap out of his trance. His steely look took Dean aback.

"My own son… abandoning everything I've taught him…" he looked disappointed. Dean had expected as much, but it broke his heart nonetheless.

"I am not like you, dad. The church, that life — they're not mine. This is how I want to live, loving men, loving this one man until I die." Dean looked into his father's eyes. The image of them was intimidating from afar, since they were both so tall. Mrs. Thomas still wasn't speaking. 

"This wedding is a sin." Mr. Thomas said gravely. Seamus felt angry at his words.

"Oh, so your son being in love and happy is a sin? Our friends Lavender and Parvati loving each other unconditionally is a sin because they're two women instead of a man and woman? Is that what you're implying?" he exclaimed. 

"Yes, yes it is!" Mr. Thomas yelled. Then he unexpectedly grabbed Dean by his suit, causing multiple people to gasp. Seamus leapt at him and tried to release Dean but his physical strength alone wasn't enough to loosen Mr. Thomas' grasp. He pulled out his wand but couldn't get any further because Dean yelled at him.

"Stop! Seamus, put the wand away. This is between him and me." 

Hesitatingly Seamus did as was told. Dean looked at his father, who was holding him in a tight, aggressive grip. 

"Why would you choose the gay lifestyle, Dean?" Mr. Thomas inquired, "Can't you see it will only bring you misery and loneliness?"

"I have not chosen anything, dad. This is how I've always been. It's a part of me, it's not a lifestyle to be chosen. Being honest with myself about who I am has brought me more friends and happiness than your teachings ever could. God loves me just as I am." 

Mr. Thomas was seemingly lost for words. Dean could see his eyes move to something placed behind him. Mr. Thomas swallowed heavily.

"Why is that extremely angry-looking young woman pointing at me with her wand?" his voice was shaking. He released Dean, who turned around to see Lavender with a wand in her hand, the other one grasping Parvati's hand tightly. 

"You're not that different from _my_ father, Mr. Thomas. I don't want to hear the same words from a different man; hearing my own dad shout them at me was hard enough. If you don't leave my friends alone I'll hex you." Lavender threatened. Mr. Thomas backed up immediately. 

"I second her. I'd like you to leave." Dean said with a calm tone of voice. Mr. Thomas began to leave instantly. Mrs. Thomas didn't move.

"Mom?" Dean's voice was suddenly soft, "You haven't said anything."

"I — I'm sorry, Dean… I can't condone what you've done." she said sadly. Then she exited the building quickly. Dean let out a relieved breath and kissed Seamus on the mouth as roars of applause broke out around them. 

"You were _brilliant_." said Seamus, smiling from ear to ear. Dean leaned his forehead against his tenderly.

"Let's just go and get married, okay?"

Seamus grabbed his hand, "You don't have to ask me twice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on a Tumblr post I saw! I love Dean and Seamus so much. I'm also aware that obviously all churchgoing, religious parents are not homophobic but for the sake of this fanfiction, Lavender and Dean's parents have been portrayed as such.


	7. harry potter

Harry smiled at his friends and family fondly. He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. He didn't know exactly why he was nervous; his loved ones were the most supportive people he could ever dream of finding. He sometimes overwhelmed himself by thinking that they were all in his life: the entire Weasley family, Hermione, Luna and Hagrid (who they had fit into the dining room by using an Extension Charm on the space). They were all enjoying Thanksgiving dinner, as Harry and Ginny had offered to host it at their house this year. As they were all moving on to dessert, Harry tapped his glass with a spoon. One by one all the heads turned to him. He swallowed nervously.

"Uh, hi everyone… I'd like to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to Ginny and I that you could make it. Now I am not just giving a speech like this for the hell of it, I actually have something important to share with you."

He paused, "I want to share this with you all because I know, or at least hope, that you will not look at me with judgemental eyes."

"Harry, we would never," said George from Harry's left. He smiled at him.

"And that's exactly why I am proud to tell you that I am bisexual."

Harry stared at everyone in anticipation. Their faces remained solemn for a moment. Harry suddenly felt very small, as if he was being questioned in front of the Minister for Magic. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand next to him while Arthur examined him from the other end. 

"And?" 

It was Hermione who broke the silence. Harry looked at her and didn't see judgement or any other negative emotion. She had, however, raised a brow at him in curiosity.

"And? And what?" Harry asked.

"Is that it?" came Luna's voice from the opposite end of the table. Harry felt confused.

"Is th — yes, yes that's it. What's going on?" 

Hermione chuckled, "Harry, we all knew you're bisexual."

" _What?_ "

Some people laughed around him. Molly dabbed her eyes on a napkin lightly and then gave him the most loving, motherly look. Hermione, one of Harry's best friends in the entire world, was smiling radiantly. She always shone like the sun, but it was the fresh engagement ring on her finger that gave her a new kind of glow.

"You _all_ knew?" Harry asked, trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

"Oh Harry, don't think I didn't see you gawking at me _and_ Viktor when we first came to Hogwarts!" Fleur exclaimed from Harry's right, grasping Bill's arm affectionally. She had a playful smile on her face. 

"Me too, actually," commented Bill.

"And me," giggled Luna.

"Also Cedric!" George laughed. 

"Wait, wait! Everyone who is aware of Harry being all soft and wannabe flirty around them at some point in his life raise your hand!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. A little less than half the people in the room raised their hands, causing the entire family to laugh. Harry sank his head in his hands.

"It was _that_ obvious? Hagrid, did you know?" he asked, glancing at the half-giant between his fingers. Hagrid put down a turkey leg on his plate and wiped some crumbs off his beard. Then he grinned at Harry.

"I've had a hunch since the Yule Ball. You didn't only have your eyes all over Cho but her date too." 

Ginny hid her laughter in Harry's shoulder. He groaned.

"This is… mildly embarrassing."

"No, Harry dear, not at all!" Molly said, "We are very proud of you for embracing your identity and we love you the way you are."

Harry slowly lifted his head from his hand and smiled at his family. Despite them all already being aware of Harry's bisexuality, probably before he even knew it himself, they loved him. Harry felt warm in his heart and lifted his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Well, in that case: to me! I think I've earned it at this point."

Everyone laughed and mimicked his movement.

"To Harry!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter. I had an idea for this since the beginning! Haha. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. albus dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that we all know that Dumbledore was a more or less suspicious person who did more or less questionable things and I personally wouldn't call him my role model but Harry really looked up to him so this chapter is gonna portray that too! xx

"Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did."

Harry stared at his role model without saying a word. He had run out of words a long time ago. Dumbledore looked back at him softly from behind his desk and looked like he was expecting some kind of reaction from Harry. 

"Why didn't you do anything, sir?" he asked quietly. Dumbledore turned his head away from him and chuckled. He stared into nothingness and Harry wanted desperately to get into his head to find out what he was thinking. Dumbledore's thoughts had always intrigued him the most, because he was a complex, multi-dimensional person. It was impossible to know what he had on his mind. It was better to expect the unexpected. 

"I closed my eyes. I refused to see the monstrosity he had become. Why? I didn't want to believe that a person who I loved could ever turn into that." Dumbledore explained, folding his hands on his lap. Harry took a moment to process what his Headmaster had said and remained silent.

"Loved?" 

Dumbledore nodded for confirmation, "I loved him, Harry, I loved him the way your parents loved each other… and I let it ruin everything."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to insult his Headmaster in any way, so being careful was the best option. He didn't feel awkward about the silence between him and Dumbledore where many others would. He knew that both of them were doing their thinking.

"Professor, are you, um… "  

Dumbledore turned to him quickly and startled him, "Would it bother you if I was?" 

"No! No, not at all, I just - want to make sure I don't insult you or disrespect you." 

Dumbledore smiled at Harry a little, "You're very kind, Harry." 

"You're not very public about this, are you, sir?" 

"I don't see why I should be. My preference and personal relationships should never be the main point of focus at Hogwarts. My attraction to men is completely irrelevant and it should never distract anyone from their studies. After all, school is why we're all here."

Harry looked down at his hands, "I understand."

Dumbledore stood up and went to stand by the glass door cabinet where all sorts of strange vials were waiting to be emptied of their contents into the Pensieve. Harry sensed that it was his time to leave. He began to exit Dumbledore's office.

"Just so you know, Professor…" Harry hesitated at the doorway, "It is fine to love who you want to."

Dumbledore remained solemn but Harry could feel his gratitude, "Thank you Harry." 

Harry left the office and closed the door with a bang. He decided there and then that one, he would support anyone who had feelings like Dumbledore, and two, he would never have that conversation with him again. 


End file.
